Of Firewhiskey Wanderings
by FuschiaContessa
Summary: Snape is drunk, and tired of waiting for Hermione. Hermione is alone in the library. Oneshot. Warning contains abusive and non consensual but nonetheless enjoyed sex.


Snape was drunk. He was aware of this fact as he made his nightly rounds through the castle, stumbling slightly over nothing at all. Never had a man been driven to drink so often by one of his own students. He was sick and fucking tired of jacking himself off each night to her. He wanted real release. The firewhiskey wound its way through his mind, clouding his judgement. He wandered aimlessly through the school, and came to the library. He stood watching her. She thought she was alone, reading by candlelight. Always reading, always alone. He smiled to himself. He had seen in her eyes the very same lust that would take the heart of him, he had seen her touch herself, on these lonely nights when she was alone in the library. He was tired of waiting around for her to come to him. He was going to take what he wanted, and what he wanted was her. He wanted her on her back.

He crookedly stumbled up to her. "Out so late, Mith Granger?" She looked at him fearfully, for she could see his eyes, and the flames that danced there. "Ppproffessor? Are you alright? You're drunk!"

Her voice made his desire grow. He lunged forward and grabbed her wrist dragging her standing, to him. She was confused and cried out. He quickly shoved a hankerchief in her mouth to keep her from screaming in terror. _Dear God she is gorgeous._ He shoved her roughly down on a table and jerked up her skirts, moaning as he saw that she wore no panties.

"Professor, what the hell are you doing!" She shrieked in terror through the cloth in her mouth. She struggled, but he held her down on the table as his bulging erection pressed against her leg.

_Oh my god. He's going to rape me._

She braced herself as Snape freed his erection, his cock springing up. He tore into her violently, growling lowly in his throat. It hurt her so much. The walls of her cunt tore and ached and bled. He realized vaguely that she was a virgin, and pounded his aching cock harder into her tight cunt. He wanted her to choke and scream. This was her punishment for the years of teasing she'd given him. He slammed her against the table, knocking over the candle, and driving splinters into her back. His cock was relentless, but as it slammed against the back wall of her cunt, her pain lessened. He was huge, and she realized that she almost liked the way it felt to be so full. Her hips began to jerk up to meet the pounding thrusts of his fat, hard cock, and her eyes clouded with lust. She registered the fact that she was being raped by her drunk teacher, and she was enjoying it. Her hips betrayed her even more, jerking steadily in a quick rhythm to match his pounding. Her legs followed suit, wrapping themselves around his waist, drawing him in further. His cock dragged against the torn walls of her cunt, so quickly that instead of feeling blinding pain, she felt blinding pleasure. She begun to slam against his cock harder and harder until she felt herself approaching the edge of some unknown cliff. She crashed over, slamming the walls of her cunt around Snape's huge cock, screaming as pain mingled with pleasure in a way that almost shut off her ability to think. At the sound of her guttural scream, Snape shot come deep into her broken cunt, impurifying her, as she soaked it all up. Slowly she was able to keep her body from bucking against his massive and swollen cock until she could lie and think. Snape had collapsed on top of her, still inside her, and she started to shake. She had been raped, yes, but she knew in her heart that she had wanted it to happen. She slowly pushed him off of her and pulled the cloth from her dry throat. Her blood had stained the table. Snape stirred, looking up with the comprehension that he had done something terribly, horribly wrong. He looked at her, and fled, leaving her shaking and alone. Alone again.

Little had he know that she'd wanted this to happen for so long.


End file.
